


Deadly Derby

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, derby game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! Thanks for liking my latest story! Really appreciate it!This story will be about Sonya getting injured at a game, and the others have to find out who did it.So relax and enjoy the story!





	Deadly Derby

Charlie, Vaggie and Angel was in the limo driving to the Hell’s roller derby place called “Roller Town”. Angel was just reading a magazine looking bored. 

Angel - “So why are we here again?”

Charlie - “Because we have to pick up Sonya and Rimfire from their X-Ball practice.”

Angel - *confused* “Their what now?”

Vaggie - “X-ball. It’s a roller derby game that some kids enjoy playing.”

Angel - “Eh. Never heard of it.”

Vaggie - *annoyed* “Angel, you been here for years and never heard of stuff like X-ball and Alastor?”

Angel - *shrugs* “I don't really care for sports or politics.”

Both Charlie and Vaggie rolled their eyes in annoyance. Then they made it to the roller and went inside. 

()()()()()()()()

Inside they saw kids practicing the game. They saw kids pushing each other the invisible shock fence and they end getting electrocuted, getting pounded, avoiding traps and scoring. Angel and Vaggie looked surprised while Charlie look amazed. 

Charlie - *excited* “Wow...I forgot how fun this game was!”

Vaggie - *surprised* “Charlie you played this before?”

Charlie - “Yep! I was the former captain of my team: The Bad Apples. We were named after Daddy’s favorite fruit of course.”

Angel - “So what’s the point of this game?”

Charlie - “You basically have to get the ball in the other team goals while dodging some traps, the other teams and be careful not to get shocked by the shock fence.”

Vaggie - “How come you stop playing?”

Charlie - “Well my princess duties got more, and I had to stop. Sonya and Rimfire signed up because they got interested and they are really good at the game. Even Liz love playing this game. Oh there they are now!”

Charlie pointed to the girls and Vaggie and Charlie saw Sonya dodging some traps along with Rimfire. Rimfire use taser guns and shot it at the other teammates. Then Rimfire passed her the ball and Sonya threw it in the goal. 

Rimfire - “That was great Sonya!”

Sonya- “Heck yeah it was!”

Liz nodded in shadow form. She loved the rush that she was feeling during the game. 

Charlie - “Hey Baby Cousin!”

Sonya - *turns and saw Charlie and the others* “Oh hey guys!”

Vaggie - “Wow you guys are pretty good.”

Rimfire - “Heh. Pretty good? We are the best ones in the team!”

Sonya - “We are like the golden stars.”

Angel - “I know what it’s like the golden star kid. I’m the best at what I do.”

Sonya - *uncomfortable* “Yeah...I know what you do, and I don’t want to know anything else.”

Angel - “Suit yourself.”

Charlie - “Okay, you girls are ready to go?

Coach - *whistle* “Hold it Princess! I need to talk to my team first.”

Then the team came around the coach. Then the coach said:

Rimfire - “What is it coach?”

Coach - “I just made a call to one of the best yet, advance team known as The Death Xs. I decided to give one up one of my team members and I picked Sonya also known as Liz.

One of the members - “What?! Why?”

Coach - “Because I say so!”

Sonya - *shocked* “Oh uhh thanks. Can Rimfire come with me?”

Coach - “Let me think...No!”

Both - “What?! Why not?!”

Coach - “Because they only wanted one member. Besides, I like Sonya better than Rimfire. Even that shadow I like better. *to Sonya* After the big game, you and the shadow girl would be transferred to the Death Xs got it?”

Sonya - *sighs* “Yes coach. Come on Rimfire and I’m sorry for what happened.”

Rimfire - *sighs* “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

They both went to the locker room to change. Then they all went to the limo and first, they drive Rimfire home. Then they began driving back to the hotel. 

()()()()()()()()

At the hotel, Sonya was looking down in the lobby room. She was even too gloomy to eat her weed filled snack cookies. Charlie noticed this and sat down next to her baby cousin.

Charlie - *concerned* “You Okay?”

Sonya - “I don't know…”

Charlie - “Why are you upset? Aren’t you happy that you are moving up to the advance team?”

Sonya - “Yeah but it wouldn’t be the same without Rimfire.”

Vaggie and Angel was hearing this conversation and walked up to Charlie and Sonya. Angel began to eat Sonya’s snacks and Sonya didn’t even cared. That’s when Vaggie and Charlie noticed that something was definitely wrong because Sonya would complain. Even Liz would come out to play a prank on Angel, but she was also upset about the situation. 

Charlie - “But you get to see Rimfire other times.”

Sonya - “Yeah...But the game is our thing. Sometimes she’s even too busy to hang out with me or Liz because she’s busy hunting or other things. When we play X-Ball it’s like we bond more.” 

Vaggie - “That’s understandable. Maybe Rimfire would transfer to the Death Xs sometime soon.”

Angel - “If not then oh well, what’s done is done.”

Charlie - “Angel!”

Angel - “What? They always like the better person. I mean I always get choose for movies because I was naturally better than everyone.”

Sonya - “But that’s the thing too: Liz and I see the Death Xs team: they look like brutes. Even Liz said how there’s a girl on the team who look like have a 5 0 clock shadow.”

Vaggie - “Well they could only act tough. Inside they're nothing more but traumatized little kids ready to cry at any moment.”

Charlie - “Well maybe you should give the team a chance. You could make a new friend.”

Sonya - “I can't be friends with those monsters they look feral. Even for Liz. What should I do?”

Charlie - “Well...Why don’t you lose on purpose? That way you can stay on the team with Rimfire.”

Sonya - *beamed up* “Hey! That’s a great idea! I can do it during the big game tomorrow since it’s gonna be on TV.”

Charlie - “Oh really? That’s great!”

Angel - “You’re lucky you are losing on purpose. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t mind rubbing in ya face that ya lost.”

()()()()()()()()

Later in the afternoon, everybody was relaxing at the hotel. Then Niffty turned on the hotel’s TV and switch to the sports channel. At the channel, she saw the X-Ball game with Sonya on the tv. 

Niffy - “Charlie! Your little cousin is on TV!”

Charlie - “Oh great!”

All of them began to watch the game on TV. Sonya was doing good and was shooting some scores. Tom Trench and Katie Killjoy was the sports announcers. However, Tom looked more interested in the game then Katie. 

Tom - “The Bad Apples are getting in lead!”

Katie - “That’s right Tom. The only thing isn’t boring is that other team name after the head honcho’s favorite fruit is winning!”

Tom - “Yep the Head Honcho’s niece is really good at the game.”

Sonya kept shooting some scored. This made the crowd cheered. Even in the hotel Charlie and the others cheered including Angel who was impressed on how good Sonya was at the game.

Angel - “The kid's winning! But I thought she was gonna sabotage herself.” 

Vaggie- “She's probably waiting for the right moment.”

Vaggie’s words were true: Sonya was actually waiting for the right moment. She said that there was only 5 minutes on the clock and the score was Bad Apples 15 to The Bloodsheds 16. That’s when she decided to miss the score on purposes, Sonya roller skate to a ramp and did a jump spin. 

Tom - “Oh she did her famous tornado jump! *Sonya stretched her arm out* She about to shoot the winning goal and!” 

Then all of a sudden, a meat cleaver hit Sonya in the shoulder, and she screams in pain and fell on the ground. Then when she was about to get up, she got stabbed in the right ankle by a mysterious hooded figure and fell on the ground again screaming in pain with people gasping and booing. Sonya didn’t care about it since she was too much in pain. Liz in her shadow form was trying her best to comfort her. 

Tom - *shocked* “Holy shit she got stabbed!”

Katie - *beamed up* “Tom this might be the only funny and exciting thing in X-Ball that ever happen in a long time!”

The others were horrified to what they just witness happened to Sonya. It even cut to commercial and not even revealing what happened next. 

Angel - *shocked and horrified* “What the hell just happened?!”

Vaggie - *shocked* “I can't believe this just happened! Charlie what do we-“

They a door slammed open and it was Charlie got the limo keys in her hand. She also looked angry, concerned, and rushed. 

Charlie - “Everybody get your asses in the limo now!!”

()()()()()()()()()

After driving like a madman on drugs, Charlie quickly parked the limo in the front and rushed the others into the derby. Then they made it to the derby place and look for Sonya, but it was almost empty. They saw a demon janitor who was mopping up the blood and Charlie ran up to him. 

Charlie - *frazzled* “Where’s my baby cousin?!”

Janitor - “She’s in the infirmary. Girl bled like a fountain and it ruined the floor that I worked so hard to keep clean. It like she didn’t care.” 

Not wanting to deal with the janitor rudeness now, Charlie and the others rushed to the infirmary room. Inside, they saw Sonya sitting on a bed in her regular clothes but only instead of her usually sweater and shirt, she was wearing a black tank top and one sneaker. Her left arm and shoulder were in gauze bandages and her right ankle was wrapped up as well. She looked better but also in shock and drained at the same time. She looked up and saw her cousins along with her friends. 

Sonya - “Oh hey Cousin Charlie.” 

Charlie - *almost in tears* “Oh my poor baby cousin!” *hugs her tightly*

Sonya - *in pain* “Charlie! It hurts! Stop!”

Charlie - *letting go* “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Are you Alright?!”

Sonya - *sighs* “I’m okay. But I’m in shock that something like this happened.”

Angel - “Kid what were you thinking sabotaging yourself like that?!”

Sonya - *shocked* “Dude! I wasn’t planning something like this to happen to me!”

Vaggie - “Then who did this to you?”

Sonya - “I don’t know! It all so fast I didn’t see the stabber face. *sighs* The coach told me that while I can’t go to the Death X’s team now which I am happy about, but it’s just suck that I won’t play for a while due to my injury. Can’t this get any worse?”

Angel - “Uh I hate to burst your bubble kid but look at the news.” 

The TV was on they saw the 666 News playing. 

Katie - “Coming up next: Pentagram City funniest video: this week video would be the Head Honcho’s niece biggest flop at the big X-Ball derby game!”

Tom - *chuckled* “I’ll admit: It was actually funny!”

Katie - “Funnier than you are having a hot dick Tom! *pour coffee on his crotch and be screamed again* The video will be like in a short while.”

Then the commercial played. This made Sonya even more upset and annoyed.

Sonya - “Oh great I’m gonna be a laughingstock now!”

Sonya covered her face in embarrassment. Not only she was stabbed, but now she was going to be humiliated on live TV. Liz tried her best to comfort her and looked angry at Katie Killjoy. She badly wanted to go there and get the tape, but she knew that if she switches with Sonya, she will just cost more damage to their body. Much to hers and everybody else’s surprised: Charlie left without saying a word. 

()()()()()()()()

Charlie marches to the news station pushing some demons out of the way. She didn’t care that if it was going on live TV. Charlie kept on pushing until she marched right up to Katie and Tom saying before the clip was being played. They were surprised to see her just walked in here. 

Charlie- *angry* “Give me the tape! Now!”

Katie - *annoyed* “What are you doing here?!”

Charlie - “I’m here to get the tape of my baby cousin! *held out her hand* Give it!”

Katie - *laughs* “Not a chance! This would make the ratings for today news go through the roof. Besides, why should I just hand the tape to you? I told you; I’m too rich and influential to give a flying fuck about a tux wearing demon princess-“

Charlie got so angry that she pounds the table so hard to the point it broke into two. This shocked everybody even Tom and Katie. Charlie was slowly started to turn into her demon form. 

Charlie - *demonic and serious* “The tape. Now.”

Katie - *scared but still try to sound tough* “Now hold it! You’re not gonna-“

Charlie grabbed Katie even Tom by their shirt collar and made them look into her eyes. Her eyes showed fire and a lot of scary things that can’t even be described. This made Tom and Katie looked very traumatized and was even shaking in their fear. Everybody in the news station was shocked to see how tough and scary the Princess of Hell can actually be. 

Tom - *scared and trembling* “M-maybe you should give her the tape now.

Katie - *scared* “Y-Yeah!”

After getting the tape, Katie fearfully handed back to Charlie. However, still in her demon form, Charlie held Tom and Katie by their shirt collars again. 

Charlie - *threatingly and serious* “If I EVER see or hear or even THINK trying to humiliate my baby cousin again, you will be WISHING those exterminators would kill you instead! Got it?!”

Both - *scared and trembling* “Yes!”

Charlie - *back to her cheerful self-* “Okay! Thanks for the tape. See ya!”

Charlie let them go and left the news station with the tape in her hands. Katie and Tom were still shaking and trembling over what happened. Even the rest of the news station crew was still in shock that Charlie is not the person to mess with despite her sweet personality. 

()()()()()()()()

At the hotel, Charlie came in and the others helping and taking care of Sonya with her injury. Then Charlie said:

Charlie - “Hey Guys! Good news! I got the tape! I can see whoever did this to Sonya now.”

Charlie the tape inside the TV DVD player. Then she began to play the tape. First, she played in regular motion, then she began to put it in slow motion and saw the hooded figure. Vaggie did noticed the first thing about the stabber was its height. 

Vaggie - “Huh. Look like the stabber was a height of a kid.”

Charlie - “Who do we know that could have done it and fits that height?”

Angel - “I don’t know. But that knife look kind of familiar.”

Vaggie - “Yeah it looks like something I seen before, but I can’t tell what kind of knife it is.”

Sonya - “You know Rimfire is an expert when it comes to knife. Maybe she can help us.”

Charlie - “Yeah, let's go ask her.”

()()()()()()()()()

Charlie and the others began to walk to Rimfire’s house. However, Sonya was the only one who wasn’t walking thanks to her injury. So Charlie decided to carry her by giving her a piggyback ride. As they were walking, Angel said: 

Angel - “You know kid, I’m surprised that Rimfire didn’t come to the game. She’s a great player like you.”

Sonya - “She told me that couldn’t. She had to buy her mom cupcakes for an upcoming party.”

Vaggie - “You think she's back by now?”

Sonya - “Probably.”

They went to Rimfire house and they knocked on the door. The opened and it was Rimfire’s mother Darlene who was a white cat with medium brown hair and red eyes. She was wearing a camouflage tank top, gauze bandages around her hands and wrists, blue navy shorts and brown boots. 

Darlene - “Why Hello there. How can I help you?”

Charlie - “We are here to see Rimfire.”

Darlene - “Oh I see. Well-“

Rimfire - *comes downstairs and sees her friends* “ Oh hey guys.“

Darlene - “Oh Ruthie, I didn’t know your friends were coming.”

Rimfire - *embarrassed* “Mom!”

Sonya - *surprised* “Your real name is Ruthie?”

Rimfire - *embarrassed* “Yeah…”

Angel - *giggled* “ You got an old broad’s name!”

Rimfire - *mad* “Shut up!”

Sonya - “We your help with something Rimfire.”

Rimfire - “What is it?”

Charlie - “We are trying to figure out who Sonya during the game.”

Vaggie - “We figure we come to you because you are good at recognizing knives.”

Rimfire - “Well Okay no problem.”

()()()()()()()()()()

They were now all in Rimfire’s Living room. Charlie gently put Sonya on the couch and sat down with the others. Rimfire put the tape in the tv and the part with Sonya getting stabbed was played. Charlie watches as the stabber came and she said:

Charlie - *pointing* “Stop right there!”

Rimfire stop the video and it show the stabber holding the knife. Charlie walked up to the tv and said:

Charlie - “Can you notice that knife Rimfire?”

Rimfire - *No. *nervously* I gotta go take care of something. Will you excuse me.”

Rimfire then left the kitchen much to the confused of others. Then Angel looked at the video and said:

Angel - “Oh! There is something I noticed in the video.”

Sonya - “What is it?”

Angel took out a piece of paper in his pocket. Then he fit the paper since it was a little crumbled and it was revealed to be a receipt. 

Vaggie - “Really? A stupid piece of paper?”

Angel - *offended* “Hey it’s not just any stupid piece of paper. This happens to be a receipt.”

Sonya - “Why do you have a receipt?”

Angel - “So I don’t have to pay for my own shit.” 

Vaggie rolled her eyes but noticed something on the paper. She took it from Angel’s hand and noticed that there was a name and when she looked at it said “Bloodworth” and the price of a box of cupcakes which was 10 bucks. 

Vaggie - “Wait a minute...Isn’t that Rimfire’s last name?”

Sonya - “Yeah…*covered her nose* Sorry there’s a certain smell that’s grossing me out.”

Charlie - *sniffed it* “Yeah...I’m starting to smell it too.”

Angel - *impressed* “Wow. You guys got nice sense of smell.”

Charlie - “It runs in our family.”

Charlie follow the smell until she stops at the closet. She opened the closet and saw a black sweater dripping blood. 

Charlie - *disgusted* “Ugh. Don’t Rimfire ever clean her sweaters after hunting?”

Vaggie - “Hold on Charlie.”

Vaggie reach in the pocket and everybody’s eyes widen in shock. The knife was the same one like in the video and when Liz made Sonya pointed up and Sonya saw the meat cleaver that stabbed her in the shoulder. 

Sonya - *shocked* “R-Rimfire...No it couldn’t be her! S-She told me that she was buying cupcakes.”

Angel - *reading the receipt* “According to this, Rimmy-Boo order these a half hour BEFORE the game. She could have plenty of time to get her little plan ready.”

Charlie - *mad* “We gotta talk to her! Where’s Rimfire?”

Sonya - “In the kitchen.”

Charlie carries Sonya and stomped into the kitchen and kicked the door open. However, the kitchen was empty, and nobody was there. 

Sonya - “That’s weird...She said she was in here.”

They heard loud munching noises in the closet. Sonya got off from Charlie’s arms and hopped to the door. She opened the door and it was Rimfire trying to eat the cupcakes and the cupcakes had lots of frostings. Half of the cupcakes was gone, and a few were still there, and some were half eaten.

Charlie - “Rimfire...You’re the stabber!”

Rimfire - *mouth full* “Where’s your proof?”

Angel took out the receipt and Vaggie took out the bloody knife. 

Rimfire - *mouth full* “Damn it!”

Sonya - “Why would you do this?”

Rimfire - *swallowing* “Because I really like pastries and a lot of frostings.”

Sonya - “No! Stabbing me?!”

Rimfire - *breaking down* “I don’t know!! *tears up* I-I guess I didn’t want to be all lonely on the team. Not only you’re a great player but you’re my best friend I ever made in hell. When you were gonna go on the other team...Something inside me snapped! I didn’t want you go to, so I figure if something bad happened, you were able to go back to the team. I didn’t want to shoot you with my guns.”

Vaggie - “So stabbing her was better?!”

Rimfire - “I didn’t think it through!! And I felt awful for what I did but I just didn’t want to lose Sonya...I’m really sorry…”

Charlie - *touched* “Rimfire I-I didn’t think you cared that much about Sonya.”

Rimfire - “Of course I did! Why else would have I done it?!”

Sonya - “Rimfire...You didn’t have to stab me.”

Rimfire - *sniffles* “I-I didn’t?”

Sonya - *shocked* “What?! Of course not! There wasn’t a good reason to- *pinch her eyes and calm down* Never mind. What I mean is that I didn’t want to join the other team anyway. I was planning to sabotage myself so I wouldn’t join.”

Angel - “But ya beat her in the punch!”

Charlie - “Angel you’re not helping!”

Angel - “I’m just spilling out the truth.”

Rimfire - “Anyway, I’m really sorry for what I done Sonya. Can you forgive me?”

Sonya - “...Yes. Even though what you did was really painful and stupid, I understand why you did it. Frankly, I would have done something similar like that.” 

Rimfire - *wiping tears away* “So you forgive me?”

Sonya - “Of course. Best Buds forever in Hell?”

Sonya held out her hand to Rimfire. Rimfire smiles and claps her hand into Sonya’s hands.

Rimfire - “Best Buds forever in Hell.”

They both hug but Rimfire was being careful due to Sonya’s injured. Charlie and her friends were happy that not only the mystery was solved, but how Sonya and Rimfire managed to overcome a tough spot in their friendship and the strong bond they have despite some shortcomings.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
